Gumball Watterson
Gumball Tristopher Watterson is a blue 12-year-old cat who originated from the show "The Amazing World of Gumball". Appearance Early Concept Originally, Gumball was meant to be a blue dog. Not much thought was put into this choice as it was more of a placeholder than a final design. As the creators developed the character further, they decided to make him a black cat, as it fit the personality they had in mind for him: unlucky, but optimistic (black cats symbolize bad luck). The creators found this trait to be too restricting in terms of possible plots and stories. In addition, a silhouette cat would be "hard to read" on the backgrounds planned for the show. The decision was finally reached to have him blue, a decision that Bocquelet liked because blue is not a color usually found on cats, and it had a "70's-80's Japanese mascot" sort of feel. Final Design In the actual show, Gumball is a light blue cat. On his oversized head, he has six whiskers, but only five are visible most of the time, because his head is mostly shown at an angle. He usually wears grey trousers, coupled with a tan sweater, which has brown cuffs and a brown collar. Like his mother, father, and sister, Gumball lacks shoes, and he is the only member of the Wattersons without visible eyelashes, although, in some episodes, he is seen with visible eyelashes, like in "The Refund" and "The Boss." The inside of his mouth is pink, his tongue is light pink, and his nose is orange. In Season 2, his design changes slightly. His head and his whiskers are bigger, while his eyes and tooth are rounder. In Season 3, Gumball's eyes are permanently round along with the rest of the Wattersons. Personality Gumball is a very imaginative person. Despite his mediocre academic performance, he can be surprisingly brilliant when it comes to formulating all sorts of mischievous schemes. This side of him can be seen in episodes such as "The Plan," in which he quickly formulates a basic outline to he and his siblings plan to "save" their mother, and in "The Scam," in which he forms a crafty scheme that will allow him to cleanly heist the town's candy effortlessly. Such a side may also suggest Gumball is smarter than he lets on, as hinted by his expansive vocabulary, cooking skills, and ukulele skills as well. Gumball is also pretty optimistic. Despite his cynicism towards society itself, as seen in episodes such as "The Bumpkin" and "The Money," he is still fairly positive in what to expect out of people (though there are exceptions). When his family is financially suffering in "The Money," he reminds them of the joys of family and pushes them to be more optimistic. In "The Others," he is quick to reject Clare's notion of "no happy ending," only wanting to see her have a happy ending (no matter how forced it was). He's also happy to help others, as seen in "The Void," "The Upgrade," and "The Slide," in which in all three he went great lengths to assist Molly, Bobert, and Rocky, respectively. In general, Gumball is very protective of his loved ones. On multiple occasions, he is quick to go into a sort of "over-protective" mode whenever anybody tries to hurt his siblings, Darwin and Anais, as seen in "The Parasite," in which he tried to nearly poison Jodie when he thought she was hurting Anais, or in "The Rerun,"in which he aimlessly tried to attack Rob out of rage when Darwin died. Gumball has a very sarcastic nature. He's quick to diffuse all sorts of quips towards others, ranging from fairly harmless to sometimes blunt and rude. As demonstrated in episodes such as "The Stories" and "The Test," these snarky comments are impulsive. Gumball also has a fairly massive ego, which seems to be a fault of his. When it's not tamed properly, his ego can drive him to do some pretty jerky things. Darwin tapping into his musical talents in "The Triangle" caused Gumball to have short-lived jealousy towards him before he realized he was wrong. His ego also explains his relationship with Alan; the fact that Alan is so effortlessly loved drives Gumball to expose him for being scummier than he lets on (which later turns out to be accurate). This ego also makes him very sensitive, as seen in "The Meddler," in which he an becomes an emotional wreck when he is told his cheerleading performance was terrible. Relationships Darwin Watterson Darwin is Gumball's adopted brother and best friend and his fully-fledged friend. The two are often seen together, and thus, are prone into getting into mischief with each other. Through thick and thin, the two seem to have each other's back. Gumball's love for Darwin is what allowed Darwin to be the way he is in the first place. "The Origins," part one and part two, gives more insight into the strength of the two brothers' bond. Gumball's love for Darwin is so strong that it allowed Darwin to quickly evolve and return home to the family. Gumball describes Darwin as a sort of "moral" guardian to him, for Darwin is the one usually to call out his brother when his plans cross into immoral territory. As seen in "The Sidekick," Gumball sees Darwin in a better light than he lets on. Despite this, Gumball is known to occasionaly retaliate again, specifically when it involves Darwin achieving more than he does. Such is the case in "The Triangle," in which Darwin discovers his secret talent for the swanee whistle and gets a part in the school band. This prompts Gumball to impede his brother's progress as much as possible. Anais Watterson Anais is Gumball's younger sister very much and sometimes appears to be very proud of her. Despite his occasional snarkiness towards her, Gumball does truly care for her. Anais can often act as a counter-balance to Gumball's tomfoolery. In episodes such as "The Plan" and "The Lie," Anais is quick to point out all the flaws in Gumball's brash actions. In "The Plan," Darwin also plays that role with her, making for a double wham. Gumball is also very protective of his little sister. In "The Pest," Gumball is quick to get into a duel with Billy after he catches him insulting her. Gumball also tries to poison Jodie in "The Parasite" when he believes that Jodie is abusing Anais' social awkwardness. Nicole Watterson Nicole is Gumball's mother. Gumball loves his mother very much and looks up to her. Despite this, Gumball often fears his mother's temper, as seen in episodes such as "The Fridge," in which he comments how her scary temper and desire to win has teared the family apart. That aside, Gumball does legitmatley hold his mother up in high regard. In "The Mothers," both he and Darwin are eager to prove to their friends that their mother is the best. In "The Fury," he is blown away by his mother's abilites. Nicole also genuinely desires to be closer to his son. In "The Meddler," she takes time out of her work to give her sons the attention they desire, and in "The Shell," she goes out of her way to comfort Gumball when he fears he may have lost Penny forever. Richard Watterson Richard is Gumball's father, but Gumball sees Richard more as an older brother rather than an actual father figure. Gumball often plays videogames with his father, and in general, he can be seen goofing on with his children as opposed to showing any parental authority. As shown in "The Password," however, Richard can exercise some authourity, specifically when Gumball and his brother pushed him to his limit. Because of this, Gumball fails to take his father seriously. This can be seen in "The Hero," in which he insults his father, believing him to be a joke. This is rectified by the end of the episode, as Gumball rebonds with his father. It's shown that earlier in Gumball's life, such as 'The Hero," "The Origins" and "The Choices," Richard was very much an active parent in Gumball's life; he always had his eye on him and did everything in his power to be the best father possible. Granny Jojo Granny Jojo is a very overprotective grandmother towards Gumball and his siblings. In "The Authority," she takes over Nicole's job as caretaker of the hosue, and in her new position, she scares Gumball and his siblings staright. Despite this extreme method to parenting, Granny Jojo only has the best intentions for Gumball. In "The Man," Gumball agrees to help Granny Jojo reunite with Louie despite such actions being against his father's wishes. He is also very supportive of the marriage between Louie and her. Louie Even though Louie is a fairly recent addition to the Watterson family, he still loves Gumball and his siblings as if they were his biological grandchildren. In "The Man," Gumball was very supportive of Louie's relationship with Granny Jojo, wanting both parties to be happy despite his father's obvious disdain. When he is later married to Granny Jojo and becomes the Watterson children's step-grandfather, Louie gives a gift of $50 (that the children initially believed to be $5000) as gift for "being his favorite grandchildren." Penny Fitzgerald Gumball and Penny had always had a mutual crush on one another, with evidence of this feeling being produced as early as the In trailer of the series, where Penny kisses Gumball on the cheek in the cafeteria, and Gumball blushes and falls. Before the big confession, both Gumball and Penny were shy and awkward with each other. Both seemed to be especially introverted when speaking with each other. This is until "The Shell," when Gumball finally admits his true feelings to Penny and kisses her on the lips. Penny reciprocates their kiss and they began their special relationship forth onwards. In "The Shell," Gumball helps Penny get over her insecurities when she comes out of her shell. He is there to tell her how her appearance does not matter, and that he will always love her. After that, Gumball and Penny seem to share a healthy romantic relationship, often spending time together as seen in "The Blame" and "The Misunderstandings." Gumball also occasionally likes to shake things up, as seen in his romantic quest in "The Romantic." It is clear that between her and Gumball, Penny is the more mature and understanding, as she was willing to put up with his shenanigans in "The Romantic" despite being put through perilous and often painful situations (the reckless bus ride, the monster in the chemistry lab, the walk in the desert and even her allergy to blueberries, all caused by Gumball). Penny is not ignorant of other relationships in Gumball's life and does her best not to let hers overtake them, most evidently in "The Bros," where Penny advised Gumball to work things out with a jealous Darwin, not wanting to ruin their relationship. At the end of the episode, she even helped solidify Gumball and Darwin's brotherhood with a jokey "marriage" ceremony. Gumball's and Penny's trust in each other is so strong that when Gumball accidentally kisses Sarah in "The Disaster," Penny trusts Gumball that it was not on purpose, but instead she gets upset over the language change. In "The Transformation," Gumball is asked to help settle the argument between the Fitzgeralds whether to come out their shells or not. Gumball tells them a story which is a metaphor of how they keep arguing over and over. After being threatened by them, he runs away in fear. Penny trusts Gumball enough to have him babysit her sister Polly in "The Mess," but he ends up getting insulted in the end for almost having Polly get in trouble. In the final episode, "The Inquisition," Gumball accidentally kisses Sarah thinking it is Penny in human form, but he gets burned by the real Penny. The series seems to leave the ultimate fate of their relationship ambigious. In "Quartriple Date", Gumball gives Penny a Lightsaber during their quatriple date. Mordecai In "Heroes Disbanded", He and Mordecai are no longer best friends anymore. However, they decide to become friends. In "We Bare Regular Bears", Mordecai told Zim, Gumball, Meta-Crisis Mordecai, Spongebob, Robin and Steven to become best friends. Invader Zim Zim is Gumball's assistant. These two probably have the tightest friendship in the show's continuity, and it shows. Anytime Zim goes somewhere, most of the time, Gumball will be right by his side. They both share most of their interests with each other, and they generally have all their adventures together. They often get into sticky situations with each other. Unfortunately, these situations are what often get them in trouble, and sometimes even separated. Nate Wright Ever since Nate entered the series, it's no secret that Nate and Gumball have had a bit of a rocky friendship. Gumball's strong friendship with Zim often irks Nate. Gumball is also usually stubborn when Nate is around his friends, which causes them to get into fights, like when Gumball tries to convince Nate to join the Irken Empire. Despite all this, however, they still look out for each other. They try to help each other out when they are in danger, and they can also have some fun times, as well. Enemies Rob Back in Seasons 1 and 2, Rob used to be friendly towards Gumball. However, due to the tragic incident that happened in "The Void," he swore revenge on Gumball and Darwin. In "The Bus," Rob became more focused on defeating Gumball than Darwin. His evil plan was to blow everybody up in the hijacked school bus with an explosive suitcase, but his plan was foiled and got arrested by the police for his crimes. In "The Disaster," he purchased the Universal Remote from the Magic Van, giving him new powers to control the universe. He was responsible for ruining Gumball's life by taking away his family and nearly killing his girlfriend, Penny. Gumball confronts his nemesis in a battle, but Rob defeats him by banishing him to the Void, but Gumball was able to save himself by rewinding himself back to the beginning of the disastrous day. In "The Rerun," after saving Rob, Gumball tries to befriend him, but the circumstances makes their friendship short-lived as Rob has to rewind back to the beginning of the day. In "The Ex," Rob makes Banana Joe his nemesis instead of Gumball, making him sad. Gumball later tries to become friends with him, but inadvertently saves Banana Joe from his trap, causing him to snap, saying that he is the most insufferable, annoying, selfish person that he had ever met, making Gumball happy. Fuzzy In "The BFFS," it is revealed that Fuzzy was Gumball's best friend before Darwin. Upon returning to Elmore, he seems not to care too much about his past best friend and just calmly shares a few words with him. However, once Gumball accepts to visit him, he shows his true psychotic nature and makes Gumball put on toddler clothes. He wants to make up for all those years he never spent with Gumball, showing how obsessive he really is. This, of course, makes Gumball terrified. During the chase, Gumball and Darwin do everything in their power to get rid of Fuzzy. In the end, when Fuzzy gets carried away by Hank, they refuse to help him and go for a taco instead. Mrs. Robinson In stark contrast to her husband, Gumball harbours nothing but loathing for Mrs. Robinson, viewing her (rightfully) as pure evil, due to her cruelty and sadism. He and Darwin take the opportunity to scare her when they become ghosts in "Halloween" by possessing a moose head in her house. This animosity is not notably reciprocated, although Mrs. Robinson appears to like Gumball no more than the majority of the other Elmore citizens, until "The Wicked," wherein Gumball and Darwin try to find a single redeeming quality of hers. They fail, and change their plans to attempting to teach her a lesson, so that she can reform. Their decided punishment is a jail sentence for Mrs. Robinson, and their means of achieving this are baiting Mrs. Robinson into stealing their car by leaving the keys in the door. This she does, but their victory is cut short when she goes on a mad rampage through the mall in the car. They catch up to her and scold her. She feigns shame, and Gumball softens his demeanor, explaining that they stopped her rampage for her own good. She shakes hands with the boys, but places the bandana she wore in the act in Gumball's hands, causing the policeman who shows up to arrest the car thief to believe Gumball to be the criminal. As Mrs. Robinson drives away in sadistic triumph, Gumball (and Darwin) look on in horror and disbelief. However, when Mrs. Robinson is horribly injured in a series of unfortunate coincidences, he appears to be concerned, calling out for an ambulance, which arrives on cue, only to back over Mrs. Robinson by mistake. The boys look away from the scene, cringing, implying that despite the mutual bad terms between them and Mrs. Robinson, they still feel some empathy for her. Equipment *Irken Handy Sword *Irken Handy Gun *Smart Phone *Portal Gun *Funny Face Magisword *Playstation Magisword *Lightsaber *Sonic Screwdriver Phone powers.png|Gumball's Smart Phone Box pre01.jpg|Gumball's Portal Gun Lightning gumball full burnern by murumokirby360-d8k42e2.jpg|Gumball's LGZ-91Fb Lightning Full Burnern, Beam Saber, Shield Mounted, Beam Vulcan, Handgun, Beam Cannon and Missile Pod A 8-tube Missile Pod Gumball s winning launcher by murumokirby360-davlsyv.jpg|Gumball's Lightning Strider, Lightning Zeta and Lightning Full Burnern CartoonNetworkUSASummertimeCollectAthon.png|Gumball's Funny Face Magisword It s a sonic probe by elkaddalek-d4xczoq.jpg|Sonic Probe Creativerse ArcTek Gauntlet and QB 2018-08-22 18-54-55-06.jpg|ArcTek Gauntlet Kelvin-tan-clutch-rifle-render01.jpg|Plasma Rifle A04bcb8370c74e03022c5ca85d40cd9d.png|Command Gun 212208-guard shoto lightsabers by zylo the wolfbane super.jpg|Gumball's Guard Shoto Lightsabers 2 new magiswords by joshuastuart-db6iglc.jpg|Gumball's Playstation Magisword LED-Combat-Header1.jpg|Gumball's Lightsaber Sonic lightsaber by jamessiriuspotter-d4zgn1l.jpg|Gumball's Sonic Lightsaber Custom sonic screwdriver by iceoffire-d3eptm4.png|Gumball's Sonic Screwdriver Quotes *uh huh, I wonder how jeannie, lucy, and jane are doing? *Let's get started. Are we sure it is wise to let the machine decide who we love? *wow this is hard work but I loved it *did you guys fight and no longer become friends *I mean no cause of Jeannie *What the hec.ks going on? Hey another Valentine party. *Heck yes, as a romance for both 12 year olds. *Once we find the person, we will filthing stop him or her for good. *You will never get away with this! *where are your clothes and what's this white stuff *I wonder what this stuff taste like *and we taste the white stuff and cause us to barf *and we taste the white stuff which caused us to barf *we taste the white stuff and barf *there you are *What are you trying to say? *we can play games right *What is this place? *then let's fight those guys *wait why do we have to say yeah all the time *no we shall not do this anymore *i'm tired of running from bad guys so we need to fight like man not run like babies *you know what we should do we should build a magical decice that goes threw time and space that way we will stop this happening *which means changing the present to be change I think it is.....THE BESTING THING EVER HAPPENING TO US!!!!!!!!! *so let's check on mordecai to see how good it is *I don't about you guys but there is no need to overreact for abreak up *Mordo shall pay for what he have done to us. *I think they have problems taking a poop. *First, you need to high pitch your voice immediately. *Whats taking our friends so long? *but look in the bright side the workers made the crane stopped losing control mostly pulling the lever back to where it is *what do you mean mortal combat stinks filth, I beat you two times *Good thing we told them we can do this by ourselves. *It would be better if you stay safe. *I'll be at my room watching videos. (Left) *Oh sure, your just saying that your too scared to fight. *We can always battle without them, anyways what the heck happen? *yeah, seriously *hey zim *Is he talking about my species, caused my species was cat. *How did you know. *Where's your siste- *Nothing, he is just a little fella. (Pets Mr. Kat) *Not so bad after- *Eh, I guess he is using the bathroom *Yeah, like he said. *Eventhe power we can have is emergency power! (Pulls the lever, but nothing happen) Huh, no wonder these gho- *Now you ghosts need to surrender or else we will destroy ya'll! *You'll never get us! Uack! to break through the window, but gets thrown back into a table *No, spirits, please! rubber piggu floats in the air *ITS BURNS! (Notice his pain go away) Wait a minute, my hand got a bit paind by that filthier water. (Gasp with joy) YES! I AM BECOMING AN IRKEN INVADER! *Well I can even crawl good. *Where are you guys going? *I actually missed the empire. *What do you mean you can't let the empire be in shows anymore, the c.n council gave the empire a promotion to be the main antagonists of each regular series. *Is he killed by a ghost? *Maybe Zim is right. *I wonder if the rest are looking for us. *Not if you change your mind and join the I.E. Because I join them by signing the signiture. *Zim's right, Nate is a hideous fool. *Suite yourself then. *Well, we should fire her. (Gets attacked by Gek) *what is it *And I hoped for being an Irken Prince, cause if I wasn't an Irken Prince, I would go filthing crazy from my eye sockets. *Tell me about it. *Principal Brown, look out! *better than the other dog brian *Perhaps we can make a GoAnimate video of Marge, Lois and Turanga, after all, as your loyalty friend, I can help with ya making a g.a. video by helping with the sound. *At least everyone is happy. *No dude, it's the ultimate boredom annihilator. Tailored to the need of a modern child attention span, which happens to be 0.8 seconds. is looking around. Darwin? *You have been wondering why we called a meeting for all of us. *(in paz's body) we sourt of switch brains which is cool *I thought they were clones *hey wait a second I think the military should be in the desert *what the!?!?!? *what happen to you *(holds Darwin) we need to get skips in the morning *hope this works(eat the potatoe and banana slowly then feels better) I feel better *I guess Mordecai is dead. (Holds something as Mordecai was stuck on a garbage like destructure, but Gumball didn't notice him as he throwed him and the garbage to a garbage escape pod) *With it asleep, nothing can go wrong. *(Speaking Japanese,Subtitle) Mordo, hows it going? *aw hes so cute *LETS DEFEAT THE ROBOT!!!! *Well, isn't it where Empire, ninth Doctor, tenth Doctor and eleventh Doctor are? *One can only dream. *Where are you guys going? ("Regular Rangers Dino Charge") *(Camera goes inside the house where Gumball is looking at a picture of him and Mordecai, crying) Oh how I miss Mordecai so much! (Crying continues) I miss him so much! (Takes tissue from the tissue box that was beside him and blows on it) MY BEST FRIEND! *N-no. I-I miss Mordecai. He l-left Tw-Two Peaks. *NO, no it's not. (cries harder) *How long you been frozen? *what ever these packages are this might be good(opens the package and revealed to be a teleporter) hey a teleporter, wait a minute we already have these *Doctor, tell where the signal control is so we can help you. *Hmm, but without Mordecai, might as well have to be agreeing that you and I will be best friends, but for Meta-Crisis Mordecai, he'll be my second best friend. ("The Six Doctors") *(Zim and Gumball got to the voot cruiser and flied off somewhere) Good thing we told them we can do this by ourselves. *Thanks. Say, Mom, you need a new left arm. Since your old left arm cut off and it got lost. ("She's the Sangheili") *This will be great, even without Nate's Gang ruining it. *We shall have victory! ("The Gang Civil War") *Do you even know where he is? ("Battle for the Network") *Aww no, here comes Pac-Man! ("She's the Sangheili") *(Gumball turning angry) screams (Gumball's scream was so loud, it made him explode his clothes off] the explosion, Gumball was seen, naked, still furious *Perhaps we can make a GoAnimate video of Workers of the Springfield Nuclear Power Plant, after all, as your loyalty friend, I can help with ya making a g.a. video by helping with the sound. ("GoAnimate") *Oh, I hate you, I hate you, I hate you! You ruined my life! Good-bye! *Dad... mom's gonna be pissed if she finds out about this. *COOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOLLLLLLLLLLLL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *What on Earth are you doing!!? *What the heck is going on down there? Let's investigate! *Wait. Why do you have a picture of Adam, Len, Ian, Chance, Van, Pryce, Cameron, Quinn, Hunt, Chase, Kase, Nolan, you, Mordecai, Rigby, Ben Tennyson, Rook Blonko, Gwen Tennyson, Kevin Levin, Lucy Mann, Kenneth Tennyson, Rayona, Skurd, Manny Armstrong, Helen Wheels, Alan Albright, Cooper Daniels, Jimmy Jones, Ester, Kai Green, Rook Shar, Eunice, Dan Zembrovski, Troll Moko, Amanda Highborn, Randy Cunningham and Howard Weinerman? ("The Gang Civil War 2") *We love this new weapons. *Extreme Tractor Race. Review says: "Here's a cheat code: go left, forward, forward, right, forward, forward, back to the store where you bought it, and ask for a refund." *She's trying to tell us something. Come on, let's follow her. *Can I speak now? *OH! WHY AM I BEING PUNISHED?! IT'S HER FAULT! Trivia *In "She's the Sangheili", He's part Sangheili. It turns he is half cat and half Sangheili. *He also makes a guest appearance in the episode To Steal an Freighter from The Avenging Regular Show Unlimited. Gallery Output 0TsROG.gif Plan running.png 1010874 556698794392487 1593283895 n.jpg Gumball's Eight Children.png Moms62.png Pros1.png Theegg6.JPG Nobody11.png Nobody14.png Thewtheman.png Gumball the super saiyan by waniramirez-d9ez9wk.png|Super Saiyan Gumball Favorite cartoon of 2016 by sb99stuff-d9qb9jz.png Favorite cartoon of 2016 part 2 by sb99stuff-d9v07fd.png Gumball and darwin shocked vector by 100latino-d6rr5rg.png TheSpoon11.png TheSpoon12.png 00qsjowarzb21.jpg Nobody s alone by starryoak d9rwnbo-pre.png Tawog ships request from tumblr by karsismf97 db0xw4f-fullview.jpg The Saint 54.png When two worlds collide by yoshibowserfanatic d6s3yw7-pre.jpg Rosie's photo.png Gumball got a present.jpg Gumball got another present.jpg TheWand2.png The Wattersons.jpg Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Animals Category:Park member Category:Irken Empire member Category:Aliens Category:Alien Male Category:Friends of Mordecai Category:Friends of Rigby Category:Deceased Characters - Original Timeline Category:Alive - Revised Timeline